


Amicizia frantumata

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Le note della vita [59]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/F, F/M, Short One Shot, broken friendiship
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 08:11:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19459930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Nell'amicizia tra Kyoko e Haru sono subentrati troppi problemi."Questa storia partecipa al Juke-Box dei Prompt di Writer's Wing".Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dHM40Amt5ds; [Sub ITA/Romaji]  Amatsuki - Kimi ni Todoke.Prompt: 1)"Perché non provi a metterti nei miei panni?!""Perché porti la 38 e io la 50, ecco perché!"





	Amicizia frantumata

Amicizia frantumata

Hana si chiuse la porta alle spalle, aveva gli occhi rossi, in parte coperti dai capelli mori. Alzò il capo, asciugandoseli con il dorso della mano, e sospirò pesantemente.

Afferrò il telefono dalla tasca e digitò il numero, portandoselo all’orecchio, lasciando che squillasse.

“Pronto, Kyoko?” domandò, sentendo un rumore dall’altra parte.

“No, mi dispiace, Kyoko mi ha lasciato il telefono” rispose Yuni.

Hana impallidì, incassando il capo tra le spalle, rabbrividendo.

“Kyoko non c’è?” domandò.

“Oh, mi dispiace. La mia migliore amica ha dimenticato qui l’apparecchio. Le dirò che hai telefonato” cinguettò la Yuni del futuro.

“Gra-grazie” sospirò Hana, chiudendo la telefonata.

< Normale non voglia parlarmi. Non dopo la litigata che abbiamo fatto > pensò.

_Hana sbatté la mano sul tavolo, rossa in volto. “Rimangiati quello che hai detto! Non puoi davvero pensare che mi sarei dovuta mettere con quello scimmione di tuo fratello solo perché è un maschio!” gridò._

_Kyoko si alzò dal pavimento, serrando i pugni e scosse il capo, facendo ondeggiare i capelli castani, si vedeva la ricrescita bionda._

_“Non ho detto questo! Solo avresti potuto trattarlo meglio. Lui voleva solo corteggiarti” ribatté secca._

_“Io non sono come te. Io non esco con chiunque sia gentile solo perché sono stata rifiutata dalla persona che mi piace” sibilò Hana._

_< Lo vedo come ‘non mi guardi’. Per te non conterò mai niente. Sono stanca di aspettare che tu ti accorga di me >. Trattenne un singhiozzo. Volse di scatto il capo, respirando a fatica._

_“Ultimamente sei strana. Mi urli addosso per tutto!” gridò Kyoko con gli occhi liquidi. Si morse un labbro, nervosa. “Io voglio solo essere amata. Perché non provi a metterti nei miei panni?!". Aveva gli occhi liquidi._

_"Perché porti la 38 e io la 50, ecco perché!" sbraitò Hana. Si strinse i fianchi fino a farseli dolere, tremando._

_Kyoko tirò su con il naso._

_“Non dire idiozie, non sei così grassa!” sbraitò._

_Hana la indicò, tremando. “Tu sei come mia madre. Tu mi giudichi perché non mi faccio piacere quegli stupidi degli uomini e lei per il mio corpo. A causa tua mia madre non fa altro che ripetermi quanto io sia grassa rispetto a te._

_Che mangio troppo, che sono cicciona, che sto diventando brutta…”. La voce le era diventata roca._

_Kyoko si voltò, dandole le spalle, aveva gli occhi arrossati e rabbrividiva._

_“Non puoi sempre prendertela con me quando tua madre se ne esce con queste stupidaggini” gemette._

*******

Kyoko sospirò pesantemente, massaggiandosi la spalla.

< Forse quello che cercava di dirmi è che gli piacciono le ragazze, però… Anche mio fratello soffre con i nostri genitori, ma non se la prende con me.

Poi… come se non sapesse la mia condizione. Con i ‘problemi’ che devo affrontare, non capisco bene quando un ragazzo è solo carino, un amico, e quando ci prova.

Non è nessuno per giudicarmi, in ogni caso! > rifletté.

“Yuni, era il mio telefono quello?” domandò, rivolta alla stanza accanto.

“No, era il mio. Sai che abbiamo la suoneria uguale. Ora vengo, finisco un attimo di truccarmi” mentì la padrona di casa.

Kyoko scrollò le spalle.

“Però non lo vedo in giro, se lo trovi portamelo” la pregò.

“Certo” rispose la Giglio Nero.

Kyoko incrociò le gambe sul letto e sospirò pesantemente, incassando il capo tra le spalle.

“Non è colpa mia, però…” gemette. Si sistemò una ciocca dietro l’orecchio e sospirò pesantemente.

< Concentrarmi resta molto complicato, ma da quando Lussuria mi sta aiutando, mi sento meglio. Riesco anche a ricordarmi le cose, ed anche a comprenderle.

Ad esempio, oggi sono riuscita ad andare in biblioteca a prendere questo libro.

Takeshi ormai ha occhi solo per Bianchi, ma… Magari posso essergli d’aiuto con le sue ricerche sulla famiglia Vongola. Sta studiando una marea di libroni sull’argomento ultimamente > rifletté.

Sfogliò le pagine, fino al segnalibro, ed iniziò a leggere:

“Quarto passò alla storia come il migliore dei Vongola. Non solo perché i suoi furono i tempi d’oro, in cui il popolo era felice, ma anche perché il suo dominio permise alla mafia di prosperare.

Nonostante fosse un sarto e un guerriero, la sua apparenza era di massiccio montanaro.

Si trattava di un uomo robusto, temprato dai più duri esercizi fisici, di un coraggio straordinario, ma era

soprattutto un capo d'intelligenza straordinaria, capace di scelte rapide e vincenti; insomma una miscela stupefacente di brutale franchezza e di sottile astuzia, di brutalità militaresca e di duttilità diplomatica”.


End file.
